Eldenser
Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting calls Eldenser a brass dragon, but Dragons of Faerûn and Dragon Magazine #237 list him as an amethyst dragon. | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Great wyrm in 1371 DR | patron deity = | languages = Draconic, Common, several human and elven tongues | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = Neutral | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Eldenser, called "The Lurker" or "The Worm Who Hides in Blades", was a male amethyst great wyrm known for his magical ability to "jump" his sentience from blade to blade. Description By the 1370s DR, in his true dragon form, Eldenser appeared ancient and decrepit. His scales had paled to white and his wings had withered. He had extra-large eyes and an array of white spines on his chin. The vast majority of the time, his body was magically preserved and protected in a crypt below Waterdeep, while his consciousness traveled Faerûn. Personality Eldenser was a loner, preferring to avoid the company of other dragons. He was wanderer, rarely staying in one place, even before he gained the power to separate his mind from his body. He was free-spirited, friendly, easily amused, and ever-curious about the world around him. His favorite things to observe were things of beauty and the effect of love on people. He preferred to avoid combat, yet was a formidable foe if provoked. He had a great love of riddles and puzzles. Eldenser enjoyed meat from the great cats but would settle for cattle. He also enjoyed human delicacies, such as cheese and wine. (Strangely, he could even gain nourishment from blood on the blades he inhabited.) Abilities Eldenser has all of the powers and psionic abilities of an amethyst dragon; however, his most memorable ability was his magical means of transport. He had learned a spell that could transport his mind into the blade of any metal slashing weapon. From within the blade he could see, hear, taste, and even speak—though he was most often a silent observer. Eldenser had also mastered a few other rare spells. As one example, he knew a spell to surround himself with a bright and deadly ring of blue-white energy. Activities In his younger days, before learning his steelsteal spell, Eldenser was a wanderer, traveling around the Sword Coast North seemingly without aim. In truth, he was learning everything he could about life. His fascination with life changed over time into a fascination with learning how to extend it. He was a seeker of Ossavitor's Way, a secret to eternal life said to have been discovered by the dragon Ossavitor. While apparently un-rushed and leisurely, Eldenser had been actively seeking the magical components for the procedure that would allow him to live forever in three separate dragon bodies. Relationships Eldenser was said to have had alliances with the Simbul, Syluné, and Dove Falconhand. It was believed that he had never taken a lover, being a loner all his life, though he traveled with many female human and elven adventuresses over his life and formed many friendships, outliving all of them. Rumors There were unsubstantiated rumors that Eldenser was in fact the servant of one of the gods. Appendix Notes Further Reading * References Category:Amethyst dragons Category:Dragons Category:Great wyrms Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of the City of the Dead Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants